Asking Questions
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Eli and Clare are sitting at his house a week before her graduation! He wants to ask her an important question! What is that question, while there talking about there future? Find out in this ONE-SHOT! Bad summary! :  Please just read please!


**Asking Questions**

* * *

><p>They were just lying on the couch. She was cuddled up to his chest as they watched T.V. While she watched it he just watched her. He loved everything about her. They had been going out for two years. He was now in college while she was in her last year of high school.<p>

If he were to be honest, then he couldn't wait to have a future with her. She was his entire world. He would love to tell all those guys she's taken by a ring on her finger.

Neither had talked about the future. He had tried, but she wouldn't, scared they'd end up like her parents. She had said she couldn't see a life without him, so she wouldn't say anything scared for what's to come.

"Where do you see your life going?" She asks and he almost didn't hear her. He looked up to see they were watching 'Back to the Future'. She looked at him waiting for an answer. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I see it with you making our dreams come true. Maybe have a kid or two. However many you want, as long as I'm with then I don't care." She just smiled at him and he was proud to know he had caused that smile.

"If we do have kids, then I want a boy first. I loved my sister, but if I had an older brother then he could have scared all the guys I didn't like a way." She told him and he smiled while laughing. She couldn't help but laugh herself.

"So you want the first one out of the oven to be a boy?" He asks her while she nodded her head. "That's too bad, I was hoping for a little girl, one that looks just like her mother." He said looking into her eyes.

Out of nowhere he crashed his lips on hers. It took her a second but she kissed him back. He had, somehow, managed, on the small couch, to get on top of her. He was a little surprised when she was the one asking for entrance to his mouth. Of course, that had turned him on a little bit. He liked this more sexy side of her.

She finally pulled back. "I love you." She mumbled snuggling back into his chest. She wasn't much on affection, so when he was allowed to do this, he was happy. "Of all the guys I've gone out with, you were the only one to stay long enough to really get to know me." She told him. He smiled thinking how lucky he was. "Thank you for that."

"No, thank you." He told her and she looked up at him confused. "If you hadn't had that fight with Ali, over your glasses, then I wouldn't of accidentally run over them and got to meet you." He told her and she just laughed.

"Yes you would have. Ms. Dawes had us as English partners, duh." She told him with a little giggle. He sighed knowing it was time to be honest.

"That was my doing." He said with his eyes on her purity ring. He always did that when he was nervous around her. She didn't know why.

"How so?" she ask him. He sighed knowing she would be curious, but he didn't like lying to her. It just didn't feel right, and he had worked hard to get her trust. She was one of those who it took a lot to get her trust. "Well, I'm waiting Elijah." She said using his full name. That wasn't good. It meant she wasn't pleased.

"I overheard Ms. Dawes talking to another teacher about how you needed to come out of your shell more. She said you were a great writer, just needed a little help. Well, that afternoon I told her I didn't mind helping you out. That's when she went on about how this would be great since I needed help anyway. She said you could help me and I could help you." Eli told the girl lying right beside him on the couch. She got up and stretched. "Where are you going?" He ask her and she laughed.

"I'm going to your room so I can lie down on a comfortable bed. We need to talk about this, but I can't do that with my favorite movie on." She said and he rolled his eyes laughing. They finally went up to his room and got comfortable under his covers. "Now why would you do that?" She ask him and he sighed.

"Because I'm not a very talkative person; I don't know how to go up to a beautiful girl like you and say 'Hi, I'm Eli, and you are?' It's just not me and you know that." He said while she snuggled up to him as much as possible. It was the only affection he got from her, and that was only when his parents weren't home.

"You did all that just to meet me?" She asks him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said and she laughed.

"Don't worry they're happy tears." She said and he sighed with relief.

"But, to answer your question, yes I did do all that just to meet you." He told her with both arms wrapped around her. She sighed with happiness and he smiled. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad at all. Nobody has ever done that for me. Not to just meet me anyway." She said and he gave her a confused look.

"Why not, because I don't think if I had I have no clue were I'd be today?" He said and she smiled. "You bring out the best in me. That's all I could ask for." He told her and she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Eli." She said and he gave her a huge smile never getting tired of hearing that. He loved the way it just came off her tongue with no trouble.

"I love you too, Clare. So how happy are you about being able to graduate in a week?" Eli ask her and she had a sad smile.

"I'm happy; believe me I'm happy, but also sad considering that's where it all started. It's were I got my first taste of love, heartbreak, and happiness. It just makes me sad knowing I'm leaving all that behind." She told him and he nodded his head understanding.

"I know it is, but I have something that will make it all better." He told her and she turned to face him. She gave him a weird look. She was curious, he could tell you that much.

"What is it?" She ask him and he laughed knowing her to well. She just rolled her eyes. She was still curious. "Why are you laughing and I would still like to know."

"I'm laughing because I know you to well. I knew you would ask that question. And you can't know till graduation day. It's a surprise." He said and she just huffed but gave up on it. She started yawning. "Your sleepy, go to bed." He told her but she just ignored him.

"No; we don't get to do this much. You're off to college then I'm back to school. I don't want to give up the time we get together. I don't care if I am tired. I'm not going to sleep." She told him with her arms crossed on her chest. It may have been May, but it was still cold outside for a day like that.

"Look, you have a week of school left. You get to graduate after that, and then we have the rest of our lives to look forward to. Just you and I off to college then once that's over we can start our lives together, as a real family." He told her and she smiled.

"That does sound nice. I still don't want to go to sleep. I miss hearing your voice. That's why I can't stand being away from you. I just miss everything about you and I feel so lonely." She told him and he gave her a sad smile. It was rare to find her saying her feelings out loud. "I felt the same way even with you in high school with me. That's what made me realize I was in love with you. I couldn't go a day without you."

"Funny, that's the same way with me. I couldn't stand you being away from me. It hurt me too much to think about you somewhere else. I usually couldn't get to sleep you were always on my mind." He told her and she laughed. All of a sudden she started yawning again and her eyes were drifting in and out of sleep. "You need sleep. I'm fine with just watching you sleep."

"Are you sure?" She ask him and he nodded his head. "Okay then." She said and she lied there for a little while. "Hey Eli?"

"Yes?" He said almost a sleep himself. He hadn't realized how tired he was till just then.

"What is it that made you want to know me?" She asks and he smiled. He had been waiting for this question for a while now.

"You just seemed different. You didn't have all that make up on like other girls did. You had it the way you wanted it. Plus, since the beginning I could tell there was something you were hiding." He said and noticed she was smiling. "What caught your interest in me?" He asks which, was something that had been bugging him. Girls don't usually stay this long with him.

"You were dressed in all black and were driving a hearse. That's enough reason to be interested in you." She said with a little laugh. "But what caught my attention most was your eyes. They said you were sad, lonely, and looking for your other half. They told the real side of you and that just got me to wondering who you really were and not just some dude you put yourself out to be. I wanted to know the real you." She told him and he smiled.

"Well, then Miss Edwards, I'm glad you got to know the real me." He said and she smiled.

"Me too." She said as she snuggled into Eli once more. He put his arms around her to help out some and just watched as she got comfortable. Before he knew it she was out. Before she fell asleep she got seven words out. "I love you Eli, forever and always." He just smiled at the girl in his hands.

"I love you too, forever and always." He mumbled and fell asleep with her. He loved having her in his arms. It let him know that she was worth it and that she wouldn't ever leave his side if she had stuck around this far. He didn't think it was possible to be this happy with a person. He was proven wrong, once again, when she came to his life.

He couldn't be happier.

***** One Week Later *****

He was nervous to say the least. He didn't think he could do it, and yet here he was anyway, doing it. _All for her_ is what was going through his head; just thinking about her put a smile on his face. He couldn't help how he felt.

"You enjoy your last day at school?" Eli asks the girl in front of him and she smiled.

"Of course I did. I just can't believe after this, it's the end of it. Because of the school I got a taste of everything and now I'm just leaving the best years of my life behind. It just doesn't seem right." She said and he gave her a sad smile.

"Well, when I give you my present later, maybe it'll make you feel better." He said fuming with his shirt. He really did hope it would make her feel better.

He went through every trouble he could to make this night memorable for her. He remembered how she had always said it would be cool if the guy still asks the dad for permission before he asks the girl. He did just that. All just to make her happy, since, that was all he really wanted in the first place.

She looked up at him. "I'm still curious on what that could be. I love you to death, but you know I can't stand surprises." She said and he just gave her a smile of his.

"This one is worth it, trust me." He told her and she sighed. "I promise you it is. If it isn't to you, then you can kill me for all I care." He said and she laughed.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill you, or I'd go nuts and probably kill myself." She said and he just looked at her.

"You better not do that. I couldn't stand knowing I was why you killed yourself. It would hurt too much." He told her and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Come on, we have to go now or we will be late." She said and he nodded. Oh how lucky he couldn't believe he was.

Once they arrived at the school Clare went where she was supposed to go while Eli went to the stands to cheer her on. He was proud of her.

They just kept calling names and he was getting bored. "Clare Edwards…." Mr. Simpson said and Eli hooted and hollered for her. It went on a little while more then they called another name that meant a lot to him. "Adam Torres…." And again he hooted and hollered. He was happy for his girlfriend and best friend. He called the rest of the names. "And that's your graduating class of 2013!" He finished off and everybody screamed.

Once everyone got off stage Clare ran right for Eli. She didn't go see anybody else, she just wanted her Eli. He didn't mind. He liked it when she did that kind of stuff.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled while kissing him on the lips. "Would you like to go celebrate with your family and, of course, my parents?" He said with an eye roll and small smile.

"Of course I would and what's a party without Bullfrog and Cece?" She asks with a giggle. He just smiled at her. Right then they ran into his parents.

"Baby girl! How does it feel not being a little kid anymore?" Cece ask as soon as they saw her. "I'm so proud of you. It's hard to believe you two are growing up." She said with a tear in her eyes. "Before long you'll be married and making me grand babies that I can spoil." That, of course, made Clare blush.

"Mom, don't start that! You're not supposed to make her blush on her big day!" Eli said and Clare's cheeks got even redder making Bullfrog laugh.

"Yea, honey. You're wrong anyway. I'm pretty sure they've done been working on the baby making process. It just nature and all the cool kids are doing it." Bullfrog said and Cece laughed harder then she had in a long time. Clare's cheeks just got redder and redder.

"You guys would you please stop that? She isn't use to all this kind of talking." Eli said but was surprised when she answered to Bullfrog.

"Yea, besides Bullfrog, it's not the cool kids doing it; it's the ones who think they know how to raise a child." She said and he laughed knowing she was right. Eli just looked at her. "What? I've been around your family for two years now, Eli. I know how to take a joke." She told him and he held his hands up in the air.

"Okay, fine, but we need to get to the restraint. All your friends and family will be there. Oh yea, there's two parts to your surprise." He said and she gave him an odd look. She followed him to the restraint anyway, not sure what to think.

They walked in and Clare's eyes got big with tears. "Oh my gosh! Is that you Darcy, and Peter? What are you guys doing here?" She asks and Darcy laughed.

"Ask your boyfriend. He set this entire thing up. I don't know about Peter, but I'm here because of Eli. He called me, got everything set, up and well, told me of his plan he's got going and I just had to come. Plus, my baby sister just graduated high school. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't come to that?" She asks and Clare just ran up to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe this! I've not seen you since the end of ninth grade. Gosh, I've missed you so much." She told her sister and they both had tears by now. They just hugged each other even longer.

"You need to go thank that boyfriend of yours. He isn't that bad of a guy. I approve of him. He just wants to make you happy." Darcy whispered in her ear and Clare smiled.

She walked over to Eli. "Thank you so much Eli. I love this and you." She told him giving him a kiss on the lips. He wanted to deepen it, but remembered where they were and stopped himself. He would have plenty of time for that in future.

"Your surprise isn't over yet. Peter can you start the guitar please?" Eli ask him and she now saw why Peter was here. "You know I can't sing that well, so Peter is going to do that part for me." He said and she listened and saw that he was playing her favorite song. 'Two Is Better Than One' is that song by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. She couldn't believe it.

"That's my-"She got interrupted by Eli.

"Favorite song? Yea I know that's why he's playing it. I've got something to ask you." He told her and she gave him a curious look.

"Go on a head." She told him in a light joking voice and he laughed a little.

"Now, we've known each other for over a good two years. Best years of my life. You know I'd do anything for you just like you have for me. I just want to know you'll always be by my side. I'm not very good with speeches as you can tell." Everybody started laughing. "So will you, Clare Diane Edwards, please marry me?" He asks getting his skull ring out of his pocket. She had always hated when he spent a lot of money on her, even if he thought she deserved it, so he decided to do it this way. Plus, she has always liked the ring.

"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" She screamed out and he smiled with relief. He knew she wanted to marry him, but he wasn't so sure she'd go through with it. He slipped the ring on her and they kissed as the crowd clapped. Her dad came over.

"You've got you a good guy here. He set both me, and your step-dad down asks us for permission first. The way you always wanted it. I see the love you two have and I really do approve Clare-Bear. I'm not just saying that to see you happy. You really do have a great guy." He told his youngest daughter and she smiled.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you." She said and he smiled. It was hard to see his girls growing up.

"You're welcome sweetie. Anything to just see you happy." He said and she smiled real big hearing those words.

"So, because of what you did and how you treat me you got the whole family liking you. Just know, that's usually hard to do. Especially when it comes to guys." She said and he just laughed.

"I've got a charm that works on everybody. It must have really worked on you considering you're now in my arms till death do us part." He said and she looked up at him.

"And somehow, I'm okay with that." She said and they shared a passionate kiss, yet again. Both smiling while their lips were connected.

A happy ending to a happy day.

* * *

><p><em>The ending is kinda, um, lame I guess you could say! :( I'm sorry guys! :(<em>

_I've had this on my laptop for who knows how long, and just found it at a random time! I looked, saw it was finished, and was like 'Hey why don't I go ahead and post it'! So here you go! :) I've got so many idea's for stories that won't probably ever get done! :( I got the weirdest idea for a story, but I don't know if you guys would actually read it!_

_Anyway, I hope you liked the little ONE-SHOT! Tell me what you think! Did I do Eli's parents justice? _

_If not well, I'm sorry, I tried! =(_

_Welp, I'm gonna go now!_

_Bye for now! :)_


End file.
